This invention relates to a mixture of a halogenated polyolefin and a nitrile barrier resin, and use of this mixture as a tie layer to adhere together a thermoplastic resin to a nitrile barrier resin. Optionally, these tie layers contain other thermoplastic resins.
Composite structures composed of at least one layer of a thermoplastic resin and at least one layer of a nitrile barrier resin have been prepared and are found to be useful for many purposes, primarily for packaging. Packages of such composites have excellent gas barrier properties, they are particularly good barriers to oxygen, carbon dioxide and water vapor, and they can be fabricated by heat sealing. Manufacture of such composites is not easy because of the lack of adhesion between the surfaces of most thermoplastic resins and a nitrile barrier resin. This lack of adhesion has been improved in the past by the discovery of new adhesives such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,576.